Bring Me to Life
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: Songfic based off of Evanescene's song "Bring Me to Life." A series of oneshots with the different verses, choruses and bridge. Sorry, I know, bad summary. Rated T for future content
1. Verse 1

**A/N: I've had this going through my head for a couple of days now, and I finally just decided to write it down. The words in italics are the song lyrics. I highly recommend the song. It is "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence.**

**Readers of my Chronicles of Narnia fanfic! Do not give up hope. I will not let go of the story until it's done! School has just been a pain in the butt recently and I did not get the chance to update it. However, Chapter 15 is written and I will upload it as soon as I'm done here! And yes, I did make that reference to "My Heart Will Go On."**

* * *

Bring Me To Life

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?  
_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb._

Rose DeWitt Bukater excused herself from the table and the company of the other socialites of her class. She hated being forced into this engagement with Caledon Hockley, and it showed in every word she spoke. She had become hard and cynical, something that surprised even her.

She went out to the open air on the stern of the _Titanic_. This was the first day of the voyage; they had set out from Queenstown, Ireland only that morning. Rose stared back in the direction of Europe with utmost sadness.

"I wish that I was back in England," she thought. Once she reached America, she knew that whatever hopes for freedom she may have now would be gone forever; her marriage to Cal would quickly take that away.

As she stared back at the continent that they had left behind, Rose suddenly felt a strange gaze pierce her soul. She glanced in the direction of the gaze, but the only person there was a member of third-class. He seemed unassuming, but there was no doubt that his ice-blue eyes were the ones that had seen her for who she was. She looked away from the man with the soul-piercing gaze, but curiosity won over and she stole another glance at him.

He wore a reddish-brown shirt, which reminded her of the rich soil of the Kensington Gardens, which had been her favorite place to visit during her stay in London. His wheat-blond hair blew into his face and his eyes were still trained on her.

Rose again became uncomfortable with his gaze, and she looked away again. Just then, Cal came up behind her to bring her back to lunch. She acted aggressive outwardly, but inside, she sighed in defeat. The moments that she had, when she saw the third-class man with the reading gaze, were now over. She was a bird with its leg chained during a short flight to give her wings a stretch, and now she had to return to her cage.

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._

Her cage seemed even tighter than it ever had before, on the night of April 12, 1912. At dinner, her mother chatted on and on about the engagement. Rose sank deeper and deeper into despair. She left the table early, hoping to retire for the night before her mother or Cal returned. She called for Trudy, her favorite maid, to help her undress, but no response came. Rose attempted to undress herself, but the best she could do was take her hair down and her necklace off. She screamed in frustration and threw some of the items in her cabin against the wall, breaking them. The despair she had felt earlier at dinner now combined with frustration and she ran from the room and out to the stern of the ship.

She originally intended to calm down, but when she saw the railing of the ship, a different idea entered her mind: she could get out of her marriage. All she had to do was throw herself off of the stern of the _Titanic_. It was a little extreme, but she was willing to do whatever she needed to do to free herself.

She climbed over the railing, looking up from time to time to make sure she was alone. She turned so that she was looking at the water that would swallow her up. But just before she jumped, a voice cut through the darkness and her thoughts: "Don't do it!"

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

Rose whipped around and saw the same person who had pierced her soul earlier. She didn't want to continue her life, so she threatened to let go if this man came closer, but the man talked her out of her desperation by telling her how cold the water was.

"Give me your hand," he told her, offering her his hand. "You don't want to do this." Rose thought for a moment and realized that this man was right. So she took his hand and turned to face him. As their eyes met, she felt a flare in her soul, as if she still had a chance at freedom, and this man could give it to her.

"I'm Jack Dawson," the man introduced himself.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater," she responded, reciprocating the introduction. Jack began to help her back over the railing, but her foot slipped! She shrieked, but Jack calmed her down. "Listen! I've got you. I won't let go." He encouraged her to pull herself up on the railing, and soon, she was back on the safety of the ship.

There was a bit of an awkward moment when the officers of the ship and Cal suspected Jack of mistreating her, but Rose quickly made up a story that left out her suicide attempt, yet still kept Jack as the hero: Rose had slipped while trying to see the propellers, but Jack had nearly gone overboard himself while saving her. The night ended with Cal extending and invitation to Jack to join the members of first-class the following evening.

As Rose was in her staterooms that night, after Cal had given her the precious _Le Coeur de la Mer_ diamond, she thought back to the events on the stern. That man, Jack Dawson, had saved her in more ways than one. Yes, he had pulled her back to safety, but he had taught her that life was too precious to throw away. She resolved to speak with him the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's the first verse. What do you think of it? Should I discontinue it, or should I continue to hold on? Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chorus 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first chorus of Bring Me to Life and associated with _Titanic_. Let me tell you, this turned out to be a _lot_ longer than I expected it to be. So, enjoy, review, and check out my other fanfics as well! By the way, the beginning scene is a deleted scene in the movie. It should be fairly easy to find on YouTube, just type in "Rose visits Jack in third class" or something along those lines. **

* * *

_Wake me up inside!_

_Wake me up inside!_

_Call my name and save me from the dark!_

The next day, as Rose made her way down to steerage to speak with the man who had saved her yesterday, the sun shone upon her and she felt as though that was the first time in years that she had ever felt the sun. She lifted the latch on the gate that separated the third-class deck from the first-class and went through the gate. She knew that there was no turning back now; she had to go and speak with Jack Dawson.

Third class was a much different place than what she was used to. Back up in first class, she blended in. The riches made everyone almost the same, ordinary, and no one was really noticed. Here in third class, everyone was also dressed similarly, but they were clearly individuals. Rose found herself envying those of third-class, when she knew that everyone was casting glances at her. They were surprised to see a woman of such high stature among them. Rose tried to ignore these glances, but she did feel quite awkward among these people. Fortunately, she soon caught sight of the wheat-blond locks that belonged to Jack Dawson. He was with some of his friends and his head was bowed over something in his lap. One of his friends tapped him on the shoulder and pointed her out. He turned and again, Rose felt a thrill of hope going up her spine when his blue eyes met her emerald ones. She smiled in relief that she had found him so quickly and he stood up to meet her.

"Hello, Mr. Dawson," she greeted him. Even though he was a member of third class, she knew that she owed him a degree of respect; after all, he had saved her life last night.

"Hello again." Jack responded, giving her a nod of respect. His voice sent another thrill of hope up Rose's spine.

"May I speak with you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," he told her, but he didn't move away from his friends.

"In private?" she specified.

"Yes, of course," Jack said, immediately. He grabbed a small portfolio, which must have been what he was looking at when she saw him, and followed her.

For most of the rest of the afternoon, Rose and Jack talked about small, trivial things, such as how pleasant the weather had been for the voyage, and how it looked as though the fine weather would continue until the ship docked in New York. Eventually, the conversation turned to Jack's family.

"Well, I've been on my own since I was fifteen, since my folks died." Jack explained. "And I had no brothers or sisters or closely related kin in that area. So I lit on out of there and I haven't been back since. You could just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind." Rose thought his story fascinating. Such freedom! Jack had freedom that she herself could only dream of. Eventually, though, the conversation turned serious. "Well, Rose, we've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chewed over how great the weather's been, but, I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, is it?"

Rose took a deep breath. Here went nothing. "Mr. Dawson, I-" she began.

"Jack." He insisted.

"Jack, I want to thank you for what you did, not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion." Rose told him. Jack asked if Rose loved Cal, but she shrunk back into the comfort of her regular society. She started to leave, but then Jack seemed to annoy her into staying. Hoping to mock him, she grabbed his portfolio from him, but her plan backfired. His drawings were exquisite!

"You have a gift, Jack. You do," she complimented him. "You see people."

"I see you," he told her.

"And?" Rose asked, somewhat amused.

"You wouldn't have jumped." Jack responded; and there was absolutely no note of teasing in his voice. Rose looked at him, shocked. He was quite honest, and this shocked Rose even further. Cal said that he loved her, but he really acted as though she was just a bauble to be shown to his friends. But in this man, Rose saw nothing but absolute honesty, and she could tell that anyone that he might have loved and might love now need have no worries about his feelings.

Later that evening, Rose asked, "Why can't I be like you Jack? Just . . . head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it?" Jack offered to take her to a pier in Santa Monica, California and teach her how to ride like a man. Rose jokingly added that he should also teach her how to spit like a man, but Jack took her suggestion literally, and began teaching her. At first Rose thought it disgusting, but she eventually managed to spit so that Jack was satisfied. Unfortunately, soon after the lesson began, Rose's mother came up, accompanied by some of her friends.

Rose introduced Jack to the first-class ladies, but she didn't fail to notice that her mother had a look of absolute poison in her eyes as she looked at Jack. The other ladies, particularly Molly Brown, were very kind. Immediately after, however, dinner was announced and Rose and her mother left in order to dress for the meal.

"See you at dinner, Jack," Rose told him as she left. She had a feeling that this dinner was going to be different.

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone!_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Rose walked down the stairs by the famous clock of Honor and Glory crowning Time. She kept her eyes out for Jack, even though she had a feeling that he would be easy to spot. She had expected him to wear his regular attire, but she hadn't figured Molly Brown into the equation. Rose finally saw Jack just at the bottom of the Staircase, wearing a very fine dinner suit that Molly had loaned him.

Jack carried himself exactly as a first-class gentleman would. At the table, Ruth attempted to humiliate him in front of the other socialites, but his honest answers impressed everyone there, especially Rose.

"I've got everything I need right here with me," he explained. "I've got air in my lungs, a few blank pieces of paper… I mean I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen or who I'm going to meet and where I'm going to wind up. Just the other night, I was sleeping under a bridge, and now, here I am, on the grandest ship in the world having champagne with you fine people." Many of those at the table laughed politely at the flattery. But Jack wasn't finished. "I figure life's a gift, and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next. You learn to take life as it comes at you to make each day count."

Rose was amazed by his simple logic, and proposed a toast to making it count, which was met enthusiastically by many fellow socialites, excluding her mother. The dinner continued as it normally did, and Jack told the rest of the group how he had saved Rose the previous night, which caused those who hadn't heard to praise his efforts. However, Jack could tell that Mr. Andrews, the designer of the ship, suspected the true story.

As the dinner ended, Molly Brown began telling of a rather amusing event that had recently happened. "Why, Mr. Brown had no idea I'd hidden the money in the stove!" she laughed. "So he comes home drunk as a pig celebrating and he lights a fire!" The entire table exploded with mirth, but Jack could tell that something else was on the mind of the men at the table.

"Next it'll be brandies in the smoking room." Rose whispered to him from across the table. She was right on time, too, for, not sooner had she said that, than Colonel Archibald Gracie stood up and said, "Well, join me in a brandy, gentlemen?"

Rose smiled as the other men agreed. "Now they retreat into a cloud of smoke and congratulate each other on being masters of the universe." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Jack asked to borrow a pen from Molly, and she graciously agreed. He quickly scribbled a note to Rose on a slip of paper. As he stood up, he returned Molly's pen to her.

After politely turning down an invitation to join the other men in the smoking room, he said goodnight to Rose, but, under the pretense of innocently kissing her hand, he slipped her the note. _"Make it count. Meet me at the clock."_

Rose thought for a moment. Did she want to stay trapped in her society, or did she want to break free by daring to see someone that she knew society would never allow her to see. She decided that she dared. She took a deep breath as she saw him waiting for her by the clock. Slowly, she ascended the steps, and he turned to meet her.

"So, you want to go to a _real_ party?" he asked. He took her down to the main area of third class. Some Irish people had brought instruments and were playing several lively jigs and other Irish dances. Everyone was having a grand time! Some people were going up to a dance area, drawing the attention of nearly everyone who wasn't dancing. When the couple reached the main floor, a little girl came, whom Jack introduced as Cora, came up to him and begged him to dance with her.

"Go on and dance with her." Rose told him. She watched him twirl the eight-year-old around, moving slowly so that she could keep up with him. Rose clapped happily along to the beat of the music. When the first dance ended, Jack leaned down to Cora. "I'm going to dance with her now, all right?" he said, motioning to Rose. The young girl nodded and went over to stand near where Rose was seated.

Rose started to protest when Jack pulled her to the dance floor, but he ignored her. Rose screamed as they began dancing, but soon her screams were of delight. Jack began to see a new side to this girl that had only been hinted at earlier that afternoon: Rose didn't really want to be a member of first-class; she had a beautiful fire in her soul that was being snuffed by her family and the level of society into which she was born. But now, as they danced, Jack could tell that her soul was being set free. But he knew that it was up to her to truly break free from her cage.

* * *

**A/N: There's the first chorus done! I can't tell which of my fanfics I'll update next. It could be this one, it could be my Chronicles of Narnia one, or it might be my Kingdom Hearts one. Anywhoo, review, and then check my others out! Let me tell you, my Kingdom Hearts fanfic is in need of reviews!**


	3. Verse 2

**A/N: Well, here's verse two. I introduced a friend of mine to this band earlier to day. Success! She loved it! You guys know the drill: R&R! Until next time, my readers!**

* * *

_Now that I know what I'm without_,

_You can't just leave me!_

The morning after the party in third class did not go well for Rose. Cal was furious that she had snuck down to be with Mr. Dawson; so angry, in fact that he flipped a table on her! Needless to say, he also forbade her from seeing Jack again.

"I will not be made out a fool, Rose," he told her.

Her mother also gave her the same command as Cal. While Ruth was tightening the laces on Rose's corset, Rose felt that her mother was also tightening her cage. She had felt so free last night while dancing with Jack! Was that small taste of freedom the only taste she could ever have?

After the worship service, held in the dining hall, Rose, Ruth, and Cal toured the ship along with Mr. Andrews. Rose found that her mind was wandering to moments from the past day; moments that had been spent with Jack. She shook herself out of her fantasies and decided to pay attention to what Mr. Andrews was saying to keep her mind from going back to Jack. She heard him mention the capacity of the lifeboats, but it didn't seem like there would be enough for all the passengers aboard. She mentioned this to the designer and he confirmed what she had mentioned.

"About half, actually," he informed her. He went on to mention that he had wanted to put in even more lifeboats, but was overruled, due to many of the others on the building staff who thought that the extra lifeboats would be a waste of deck space. Cal commented that the lifeboats that were already there were a waste of deck space because the ship was unsinkable.

As the group moved on, someone tapped Rose on the shoulder. Jack had snuck up to the first class deck and had been waiting for her. He motioned that he wanted to speak with her and pulled her gently into the gymnasium, but Rose tried to brush him off.

"I'm engaged." She insisted, desperately trying to live up to the wishes of her society. "I'm marrying Cal. I love Cal." But she could tell that Jack wasn't fooled.

"_They've_ got you trapped, Rose." He sounded as desperate as she did, but he was desperate for a different reason entirely. "And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, because you're strong, but sooner or later, that fire that I love about you Rose . . ." he gently reached up and stroked her cheek. "That fire is going to burn out."

Rose waited a moment before speaking. She wanted to say it, but she didn't dare. She really and truly loved him, but she knew her mother would be furious. Not to mention, she didn't want to have to face Cal's wrath again. "It's not up to you to save me, Jack." She told him.

He sighed. "You're right." He agreed, sadly. "Only you can do that." He knew that he had only showed her the freedom that she could have, but it was ultimately up to her to cut the ties that she had to her society.

"I'm going back." Rose declared, reaching up and taking his hand away. She sounded as though she was about to cry. "Leave me alone." Jack made no motion to stop her as she moved away from him, left the gymnasium, and went back to her mother and Cal.

_Breathe into me and make me real! _

_Bring me to life!_

At tea that afternoon, Ruth gossiped with Lady Lucille Duff-Gordon about what she thought were mishaps in the wedding preparations. She hated how her mother thought that Rose had picked lavender for the bridesmaids' gowns; lavender looked pretty on her. She despised how Ruth thought that Rose shouldn't wear lavender just because it didn't look pretty on Ruth. Rose distracted herself by watching a young girl, younger even than Cora. The little girl was behaving exactly as a grown woman would, and it saddened Rose. She had been around that girl's age when her mother had started teaching her how to behave grown-up as well. She realized now exactly what Jack had offered her last night and earlier that morning: true freedom. And she, hoping to keep with her society, had shunned him. Rose decided then and there that she didn't care what society thought. She excused herself from tea under the pretense that she didn't feel well. But, instead of returning to her cabin, she went over the ship, looking for Jack.

On the very bow of the ship, Jack stared sadly over the water. Rose was such a mystery to him! Last night, she had been happy and eager to enjoy this freedom of third class. But, when he had spoken to her earlier, she had turned him away. What had her family done to her? Had they –

"Hello, Jack."

He whirled around, hardly daring to believe, even though he recognized the melodious voice, the only one that could make his name sound like music. There, in all her radiant beauty, stood Rose. Her long, silky red hair blew back in the breeze coming from the movement of the ship and she seemed to glow in the light of the sunset. But still, he feared that she would leave him again. But her next words quickly took away that fear.

She shrugged and simply said, "I changed my mind."

The grin that had come when he first saw her now widened. She crossed the distance that separated him and began to explain how she had found him, but he gently silenced her.

"Give me your hand," he said, holding his own out. She placed her hand in his and he instructed her to close her eyes. As soon as he made sure her eyes were closed, he gently went about positioning her so that she was standing on the very railing of the ship. The last thing he did was to spread her arms out like wings.

"All right." He whispered, placing his hands on her waist. "Open your eyes."

Rose did so and gasped in astonishment. The wind blew through her hair, her arms were spread out, and there was nothing that she could see ahead of her except the open ocean and the orange sunset. At the speeds that _Titanic_ was traveling at, it felt like –

"I'm flying!" she exclaimed, delightedly. "Jack!"

Jack intertwined his fingers with hers, happy that she had decided to break free after all. "Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up she goes! Up she goes," he sang in her ear, and she laughed, recognizing the familiar song that everyone had heard last year. They flew together for a while longer, but soon, Jack brought her arms down, and as he did so, she turned. There was a new light in her eyes; a light similar to the spark that had been there the night before as they danced, only now, the light was so much brighter.

Jack hesitated for a moment, and then he leaned down towards her. Rose, too seemed unsure, but she reached her head up and their lips met. Rose moved her hand around and locked her fingers in Jack's hair. She felt his arms tighten around her waist and they both gave in to the passion that had been nagging at them ever since they began to fly together and they opened themselves to the truth. After only three days, they were already soulmates.

Rose knew exactly who she wanted to be: from now on, she would always be Jack's Rose.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I'm surprised at how quickly I'm writing this! At this rate, I'll be done with the songfic in about a week, maybe two, tops. Of course, that's only if school cuts back on the homework, which is not likely, since I'm a junior in high school, and that's when colleges really start looking at the grades. While the prospect of laying this project to rest saddens me, I am relieved that I'll have one thing off of my shoulders. See you later!**


End file.
